Weak No More
by Mandarins
Summary: GaaSaku? Jealous!Sasuke  "Che. Annoying." It's been years, yet he still views me as Annoying. Weak. A Fangirl. I'll show that Uchiha. Oh, do I sense jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished 'Can I Be Your Romeo?' But it's almost over. Promise! Plus, this idea had been in my head since Chapter 4 of CIBYR.**

**This isn't really going to be a long story, as I want to finish it ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV**

"You are officially reinstated, Uchiha Sasuke."

After two long weeks of a stupid trial with the Elders, I was finally back. Not that it was a surprise anyway. I had killed off Orochimaru, a major threat to Konoha, and all the other Hidden Village, and Itachi. Not that Itachi was ever really a threat, but they had to take some precaution.

Speaking of precaution, I had to be heavily guarded by five ANBU, but of course I was not supposed to know that. It was supposed to be 'Secret Spying' , fail. I have no reason to attack, and almost everyone knows my second goal after defeating Itachi…

As if on cue, _someone _just had to barge into the Hokage's office. "Teme! Let's go celebrate! I told Gai-Sensei to find Kakashi-Sensei, but I can't find Sakura-chann…" Naruto still kept rambling on, but I something in my mind was bothering me.

How much had changed while I was gone? Naruto was about the same height as me, and that little squirt had grown up to be somewhat mature. He used high-level jutsu, better than the crap he used before. His hair was longer, messier, and if possible, even more untamed. But it wasn't really Naruto's growth that bothered me… it was Sakura.

I figured the moment Sakura even heard a rumor about Naruto dragging me back to Konoha, she would pounce me like a wild animal. And now, she cannot even be found in her own village? Something isn't right…

"That's because she's not here." Lady Tsunade slyly said, and ripped me from my thoughts. Naruto, for one, just stood there in confusion.

"What do you mean she's not here! DID SHE RUN AWAY WHILE I WAS GONE?" Naruto yelled, practically waking up every citizen in the village.

"No, Baka." I whispered to him as I punched his arm.

"She off on a mission…"

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"You know, you really shouldn't overwork yourself." I commented as I looked at his tired and angry demeanor.

"I have to do all this paperwork by next week."

"So? I'm the Hokage's apprentice, and I see her work ethic. She drinks, gambles, and sleeps on her desk, and still gets the job done. You have time for a tiny nap."

"…No."

"I swear to Kami, if you don't take a nap I will force you to take one."

"Like you could take me down." He leaned back on his chair and folded his hands on his desk.

"Uh-Huh. One rule though, you can't use sand."

"… Screw you. I'm going back to work." He stated as he picked up his pen and continued to scribble down his signature.

I glided behind him, and pleasantly messaged his tense shoulders, "You know, as enjoyable this may feel, I can knock you out in seconds."

"DO you ever quit?"

"No. Come on Kazekage-Samaa." I stressed his title, and he looked at me with his 'angry glare.'

"No."

"Come on!"

"I said no."

"Please!"

"Nooo."

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" He looked at me with an 'I'm-Awesome-At-Gambling-So-You-Better-Watch-Out' face.

"I bet, the next three people to walk in will tell you TO STOP WORKING."

"Fine."

"If I win, you won't sign another paper 'till next week.." I stated, waving my eyes suggestively.

"If I win, you will be my servant for a whole week."

_OOhhh Crap. Ehh, whatever. What's the worst that could happen?_

"Deal." I stated as we shook our hands.

Gaara then rose from his chair, went to the door, and locked it.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled.

"No. You didn't say I couldn't lock it."

"Errr." I growled and stomped my way to the door, pushed him aside, and opened it.

"What the he—" I cut him off by jumping outside, and jumping back inside.

"STOP WORKING!"

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does. You didn't say I couldn't walk in and out." I yelled in his face and got ready to jump back out once again. Unfortunately, he snaked his arm around my waist and threw me onto his shoulder.

"HEY~" I screamed.

He then planted me onto his desk, but kept a hold on my arms. "I never lose."

I squirmed in his hold, and somehow got away. I jumped up, and frolicked around the room yelling, "PANDA-CHAN IS GOING TO LOOOSE!"

He tackled me to the ground, and kept a firm grip on me, that was until…"Gaara got some!"

"Shut up Kankuro, you're ruining their moment." I heard Temari yell, and I knew what was going on. I'm so screwed.

"You know if this happens whenever Sakura is here, Gaara should work more."

_Aww screw you Kankuro._

"I never lose." Gaara stated triumphantly as he helpd pull me up from the ground.

"Ohh screw you."

"You're welcome." He planted that stupid smirk on his face. I just wanted to smudge it off.

"Anyway… We have a scroll for you two from Konoha."

Kankuro tossed the scroll towards me, but the damn Kazekage-Sama caught it.

_Dear Kazekage,_

_We have to snatch Sakura from you, something important has popped up. By the time you get this message, if might already have been over and execu— Anyway, just bring her here. OOH! Also, bring Temari and Kankuro, I have something to discuss with the three of you. And something special to testify to you Mr. Kazekage. Don't die on your way here, btw._

_Whatever, Lady Tsunade._

"FIELD TRIP!" Kankuro and Temari yelled as they jumped in the air and gave each other super high-fives.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED 2.23.11 : I didn't notice that it didn't space out. xD . I don't actually re-read when I upload. Soo.. SORRY! :3 :D**

**My next chappter, maybe two three more? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto from now and forever. :|**

_Thoughts_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Gaara asked his Vice.

Of course Gaara was feeling apprehensive for leaving his Vice alone to take care of his village. Why? The Vice was always the second-runner up for the Kazekage election. He feared that when he returned, the Vice might have turned the entire Hidden Village against him! Of course, I told him not to worry. If that was to happen, I'd beat the shit out of the Vice.

"Of don't you worry one bit." He waved his hand in a gesture, motioning for the four of us to leave, "I'll see you later." He stated as he winked at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"That ugly, Son of a—"

"Don't worry Sakura. That crap bag won't know what hit him when we get back." Temari comforted me as she lead us out of the Kazekage Tower.

Even though this even is surprising, and I think dangerous… I couldn't wait until I got there! It had been one entire year since I had even step foot near the Land of Fire. I wonder how much has changed. And how much they've grown.

For one, we all had grown. Well, maybe all of us… I still thought Kankuro looked the same! He had his makeup—

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO NARRATE, DO IT RIGHT! IT'S WAR PAINT!" Okay… Kankuro still has his war paint, with his black cat outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red tie around his waist.

Temari had changed a little. Instead of wearing the garment with a scarlet sash tied around her waist, she wore an outfit consisting of dark purple blouse and a dark blue skirt. Adorned with fishnets under her blouse and skirt.

I don't think Gaara actually changed at all. He still wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

Me? Even though I've been gone long, it's not like I changed entirely who I was. My light pink hair, pale emerald-colored eyes, and heart-shaped face was still the same. I wasn't the type to adorn my face with makeup like Ino, but I kept on a puff of foundation.

I had changed my outfit several times, but my outfit now was definitely different than the one I wore before. Now, I had sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck-like shirt and a red cape attached to my back on the left side. A long black sleeve went over my left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt.

Weapons were hidden all over my body. I kept my Katana behind in a black case which hangs off my belt, along with a red pack – which contained many kunai, medical kits, etc. – strapped to my left leg. I had shuriken hanging from my ears, disguised as flashy earrings. I also kept a couple tantō hidden in my boots on both legs. Hopefully, I don't seem too un-Sakura to everyone in Konoha. Last I remember, I was helping Naruto find Sasu— . No, I'm not even going to say that bastard's name.

"So, what are you going to do once we're settled in Konoha?" Temari asked as we ran, gathering more distance between us and Sunagakure.

"What? I know your Hokage is going to make us stay longer than needed, and we need to do something to pass the time." What she said was true though. I did assume the moment this was over, we would continue back to Suna, but I should've known better.

"I guess I'll just watch the scenery or something. Maybe help out in the Hospital—"

"No way. You work way too much Sakura. Let's do something fun!" Temari yelled, making Gaara give me the 'Ha!-You-work-more-than-I-do!' look.

Temari saw this, and commented, "Uh-uh, you work twice as much Gaara. Now that I think about it… When was the last time we had a real vacation?"

"I don't like where this is heading—" Kankuro responded, but of course being cut off.

"Don't worry, this is AWESOME!" Temari quickly interrupted. "You three could go off and relax—"

"And what are you going to do?" Kankuro asked.

"OH I KNOW!" I screamed, "She's going to try and Wooo a certain troublesome boy."

"You mean… SHIT-AMARU!" Kankuro yelled, making us both laugh and have Gaara smirk maniacally.

"What? I.. NO!" Temari defended as she turned a bright red.

"SHIKA AND TEMARI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S— OWW." Kankuro sadly never got to end his joyful song, for Temari through a random rock at his face.

"Stop with your Tom foolery." Gaara instructed as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Let's rest here for the night. We'll get plenty of rest and reach Konoha by afternoon."

When we had finished our makeshift campsite, Gaara just had to ask, "Who's going to stand guard while the rest of –" "

NO IT!" Temari and Kankuro simultaneously screamed, frightening every animal within a five mile radius.

"Puu-lease. I said not it first, making me go to bed!" Kankuro stated.

"NO! I DID!"

"Guys, is this really the way to settle this?" I asked.

"Weeeelll What do you suggest Sa-Ku-Ra?" Kankuro asked, pronouncing every syllable of my name ever so creepily.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Duh."

"Oh." They once again simultaneously sighed in defeat.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors!"

"SHOOT!" Kankuro was holding his hand upward and moving his fingers in a weird manner, while Temari was using scissors.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Temari screamed.

"IT'S FIRE! DUHHH! AND FIRE MELTS YOUR SCISSORS!"

"THIS ISN'T SCISSORS! IT'S A SHAPESHIFTER DISGUISED AS SCISSORS! NOW… IT'S A WATER GUN!" She moved her index finger out and pulled her thumbs upwards, "I WIN!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE!" Gaara and I slowly retreated behind them, and into our small tents. I bid him a small farewell, which he returned with a curt nod.

Here at the border of Wind and Fire, I was trying to predict what might be my fate when I reached my 'ole village. I felt very frightened at what become of me. What if I had been gone to long and everyone had moved on without me?

* * *

Sunlight was streaming into my small cramped tent, telling me it was around four A.M, and I knew I was probably the last one to wake up. Wait, scratch that. I was the second to wake up. Kankuro always slept till Midday – unless forced to wake up— and Temari was just a heavy sleeper.

I departed from my comfy blankets, and changed into my everyday clothing. I slowly made my way out of this crappy tent, and was met by a weird sight. Gaara, was barely awake? He was surprisingly still in his pajamas, and his appearance was definitely horrifying. His scowl had turned into a downright frown. The black rims around his eyes had slightly gotten bigger—A normal person wouldn't have noticed, but I've seen him for a whole year. I've memorized what he looks like. Even his eye bag has bags!

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You didn't fucking hear that?" He directed his glare towards me, but I was used to it by no, so it didn't bother me.

"Hear what?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there kept me up all night with their arguing." He replied.

"I told them to both keep watch since both were to incompetent to decide who was sleeping. AND THEY ARGUED ALL NIGHT ON WHOSE FAULT IT WAS."

"Ahhaha… I guess I didn't hear that."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT HEAR IT?"

"Well remember, Naruto was on my team for, like five years! He could even do rasengan in his sleep."

"Ohh yeah…" Gaara stated as he thought about that, and rubbed his chin like he had a beard and was thoughtfully thinking.

After a couple minutes, a thought had hit me, "Well, where are they now?"

"They're sharing that tree stump over there." He pointed to where they were in fact dozing away, "They fell asleep on the job."

"At least it's perfect time for revenge."

"I think Kankuro has rubbed off on you… What's your plan?"

"Well… If we could find a stream or river nearby…"

"I scouted a lake about two miles from here."

"Perfect."

* * *

"I'm guessing your trip here to the Hidden Leaf was interesting…" Temari and Kankuro were soaking wet, I was covered in Sand, and Gaara was just sparkly clean. So, I guess you can say Gaara and I's plan didn't go so perfectly.

We quickly packed up camp, just the two of us. Then we dragged the two sleepy heads – Gaara dragging, literally dragging Kankuro on the floor, and Temari on my back. We plopped them to the side of the lake, and placed them on a conveniently timed drift wood that we found, that could carry them on the river. We placed the wood on the water by the shore, and placed Temari on top of it. Kankuro was the hard part.

As soon as we plopped him on there, he grabbed onto my arm and held onto it like a Teddy Bear. Gaara used his sand and tried to free me from his grasp without ripping my arm off, obviously failing. The wood then ripped itself in half under the weight, splashing water every which way. Gaara safely teleported a good distance away, and blew some sand in my direction to knock me out of the water's way. Not a very good plan, but at least they were both wide awake.

"Like hell it was." Kankuro stated, being followed by a nudge in the ribs by Temari and I.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, we just ran into some _trouble _on our way here."

"What type of troubl—"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Okay then…" Tsunade continued, obviously going to ask me about that story later, "After what is going to happen today, Sakura you are allowed to take a leave from your current Suna mission."

Gaara eyed me in a certain way, almost asking me not to leave him. Of course I wouldn't… Well, unless the Akatsuki was trying to destroy Konoha or something. But then, wouldn't she ask for the Sabakus' help? Oh whatever.

"Alright then, Shizune. Call them over." I watched as Shizune opened the door, revealing one of my worst nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**My next chapter. Yay.**

**BTW: The Sabaku's outfits are when they did the Five Kage Summit. Not that it isn't that different, but Hey. I LOVE their new outfits.**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto, I leave Sakura in your hands." Tsunade said in a cheery voice, but suddenly had gotten serious. "Temari and Kankuro, go along with them. I need to speak to you alone Mr. Gaara Kazekage. "

I eyed Gaara suspiciously; did he do something to piss her off? "Uhh… Sure, I'll see you later Gaara-kun." I nervously waved good-bye.

The six of us – Temari, Kankuro, Kaka-Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and I – slowly strolled out of the enormous Hokage tower, and I finally understood why I was taken away from my Suna mission! Naruto probably begged to have me repealed from my mission to help celebrate Sasuke's return. Oh yay.

"Ichiraku we go?" Naruto obviously asked.

_Forget this I want to take a long nap!_ "No thanks Naru—"

"No way Sakura-Chan. Baa-Chan said you were in my hands, and I get to plan what we do for the rest of the day!" Naruto yelled, cutting me off.

"Fine whatever, but we have to check into the Blue Moon Inn first." Kankuro stated.

"OMKAY! We'll just wait until you put your stuff down, and then we got to EAT!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

Sadly, putting Kankuro and Temari's stuff took a very short amount of time. We basically got the keys from the front desk and plopped Kankuro's puppets on the bedroom floor. And to take a little longer, I kicked the puppet for emphasis. I looked to Temari to find a distraction, but she just sheepishly grinned. So, I took in ten minutes to stare aimlessly at the puppet.

I think it was the ugliest thing I had actually ever seen. It's name is Salamander, and no way in hell does it look like those cute little animals! Not only did it have that 'I-Want-To-Rape-You' face, but it was probably the most creepiest weapon anyone has ever used! The way it just looked at me with those knowing eyes, its like its undressing me with it's eyes... Ew. Make a note to tell Kankuro about Barbie Dolls.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he saw us slowly stroll out of the Inn.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry." I held my hands up in defense, but was embarrassed by my stomach grumbling incredibly loudly. Naruto slid behind me, and gave me a light push in the direction of Ichiraku.

As the ramen stand came into eyesight, Naruto ran ahead of all of us and yelled, "HA! LAST ONE THERE HAS TO PAY!" I glanced over to where Kankuro and Temari were once standing, but of course, they had run far ahead of me. Well, there's only one thing to do in this situation.

I made several hand signs and left in a swirl of fire. "Saku! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"No it isn't, you didn't say no jutsu." I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh screw it." Kankuro said in between his pants for breath.

Naruto eagerly ran in, followed by and equally excited Kankuro. Temari of course scoffed at her brother's antics, and followed them in with Kakashi-Sensei. Therefore, leaving me to stand outside with the damn Uchiha.

"Let's go in, shall we—" I was quickly interrupted by a loud shriek.

"FOOREEHEAAAD! You didn't tell me you were coming back!" Ino-Pig screamed as she gave a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Sorry Ino-Pig, it was sort of last minute."

"Well, don't let me bother your lunch with Naruto." _Actually, wait! TAKE ME WITH YOU! _"See you tonight." Ino said as she winked at me, acting as if she didn't see Sasuke at all. _What the hell did she mean by tonight?_

"Go." Sasuke stated rather impatiently as he pointed to the ramen stand.

I walked inside, and took a seat next to Naruto— the other seat was being saved, of course, for Gaara. Next to the empty seat was Temari with Kakashi sensei on her left, putting Sasuke next to Naruto.

"I ordered my special for all of you slowpokes!" Naruto yelled, "So Saku, meet anyone new while you were gone?" He asked, moving his eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner.

"Why wou—" He interrupted me,

"YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT!" Naruto screamed, making an 'OMG' face. "I SWEAR TO KAMI! IF HE HURTS YOU I WILL—"

"Naruto, I haven't really met anyone who was rather important." I lied.

Okay, maybe I have met a ton of people within the last year. But it's not like it mattered! Plus, most of the people were threatening my life, for example, many Akatsuki members. The first time they were threatening Gaara, but the most recent one, three months ago, was for something spiteful.

Before a certain Uchiha was assassinated, Itachi and his blue sharky man partner, Kisame, had approached concerning my current loyalties. They had offered me a spot in Akatsuki because of my skill and power. Not only had I killed off one of their strong members, Sasori, but I was able to defend myself against the terrible duo.

Of course, I denied for being a missing-nin isn't exactly the type of life I want. No matter what, I would defend the Hidden Leaf Villages with my life. And that was exactly what I told them. They didn't take it too well… And I had to call for help.

I would be surprised if Sasuke did know about that, because Itachi most probably didn't think that it was his best memory to tell his little otouto while he was dying. Maybe he found out by word of mouth? Hey, who knows?

"If Gaara doesn't get here anytime soon, they're going to run out of food!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, when is Gaara supposed to get here?" Temari asked me in particular.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Cause his wagon is hitched to yours." Kankuro stated, spitting food here and there.

"KANKURO! I asked for news not the weather." Temari yelled, wiping bits of noodles off of her clothes.

"Ew." I whispered, wiping off soup from the table. "Plus, what did you mean by the wagon thing?"

"That – OW." Kankuro rubbed his head in distress.

"It meant nothing." Temari explained, hitting Kankuro on top of the head once more.

"Wha?" I still felt confused.

"What young love." I heard Kakashi-Sensei whisper.

Naruto even seemed to understand! I could tell by his cheerful grin that he had stretched from ear to ear. Sasuke, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth in anger and digging his nails into the poor wooden chair.

_Okay, now I'm really puzzled…_

"Hey." I heard a deep voice call out behind me. I knew automatically who that was.

"Gaara! I saved you a seat!" Naruto greeted as he pointed to the empty seat next to me.

"Oi Gaara, what did Baa-chan have to hold you back for?" Naruto asked, after he had ordered his 'Special' for Gaara.

"I don't know." I threw him a 'WTF' look, but he just looked utterly baffled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Temari asked.

"She just told me a bunch of stuff about now hurting someone… And how if I broke her heart I should consider my life screwed. I don't really.. Oh! She was talking about— Mhph."

Temari held a hand over his mouth, "It's okay Gaara you don't have to tell us." She stated as she give him a 'You Talk. You die.' Glare.

"Hmph." Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

The rest of lunch went by rather quickly. Luckily, the Uchiha didn't utter a word to me. Unfortunately, he had his elbows rested on the table, and titled his head just a tiny bit to get a perfect view of me the entire time. I didn't notice this until Gaara had whispered it to me, and offered to come up with a random excuse and bring me home. Isn't Gaara such a great guy?

"That was great and all, but I think I'm going to turn in—"

"I DON'T THINK SO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed while holding up his index finger in front of my face. "IT'S TO DAAANCEE! Wait." He looked down in embarrassment. "It's time to spar!" :3

"I don't have my best puppets…" Kankuro said, smiling with his stupid grin. _Lucky Bastard._

"Then you can be the referee!" Naruto pointed out.

"I'd rather not now, I just ate and I'm full of ramen." Temari defended.

"That's a good thing! It gives you RAMEN POWER!"

_That baka just never gives up…_

"Fine." Gaara admitted defeat, but I knew he just wanted to get this over with.

We all ran to a secluded forest that was far from any civilians, allowing us to beat each other up without worrying about a random bystander. Really, I don't understand why they do that though! 'Hey look! There's a dangerous battle going on over there! Let's go see how close I can get without catching on fire!' Stupid civilians.

"Sooo. I'll put everyone's name in this hat," Naruto stated, pulling a random hat out of his back pocket in that bright orange jumpsuit. "And it'll pair you for your BATTLE!"

We all figured he's pull them out and pair with the next, but nooo. He had to make it complicated.

He put them in the hat, stirred and swooshed them like batter in a pan, and dumped them onto the floor. He closed his eyes and flipped all of them to be facing the blank side, and paired them with the closest one he could find. He flipped them back over, and now, the battles were revealed.

Kakashi vs. Temari

Naruto vs. Gaara

Sasuke vs. Sakura

Gaara swiftly dashed behind me, and placed his hand onto my shoulder comfortingly, "If this is battle is going to make you uncomfortable, I can transform Kankuro into a Tiger and have him attack Sasu—"

"It's okay Panda-Chan, really." I said, making him growl at me in anger.

"ROOUUUND ONE!" Kankuro screamed like an announcer, "KAKASHI VS. TEMARI!"

Kakashi-Sensei and Temari went into the center of the forest, there being a clearing with only small rocks as a hindrance. "START!"

Wind and Fire jutsu were sent here and there, and it came out as Kakashi being the winner. Of course, I knew Temari was deprived of half her chakra from the travel, and the fact that she doesn't really want to hurt the Old Man.

"Atleast I'm still over the hill and not buried under it!" Kakashi yelled, making Kankuro give me the 'You-Suck-At-Narrating' look.

"ROOOUUUND TWWO! BAKA VS. BAKA!" They both threw glares at Kankuro, but went to the center nonetheless.

Jinchuuriki vs. Ex-Jinchuuriki. Who knows who will win? Both were equally strong and great with weapons. Naruto had the Nine-Tails chakra to heal his wounds quickly, but when Gaara hits you, it's meant to critically hurt. Maybe Panda-Chan was more attune with knowledge, but Naruto's determination can kill.

Hits were thrown here and there, and after a couple of agonizing minutes Sasuke neared me. "What are your current loyalties with Gaara?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped back.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Aa."

"Bastard." He looked at me suspiciously, this obviously wasn't the same 'Fan girl Sakura' he knew before. And like hell would I ever be again.

"THE LAASST BATTLE! THE CHERRY BLOSSOM OF DEATH VERSUS THE GAY SNAKE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter, YAY. I'm for sure there are only like 2 or 3 more chapters!**

**I decided to put the reviewers at the bottom, because your just sooo eager to read. :D **

**LOL, I noticed I haven't actually put a lot of 'Inner Sakura' In any of my stories... So I decided to make her an important part aganist the Mangekyou sharingan.**

**Bold - Inner **

_Italics - Thoughts_

**_Enjoy! :D_****

* * *

**

**Time to show him what we are made of! **

_You got that right Inner!_

"ARE YOOUUU REAADY!" Kankuro yelled.

"Kankuro you douche, just say ready set go." I complained, and he sent a fail glare my way.

"READY?"

"SET!" The Uchiha readied his fighting position, while I poured chakra to my eyes and ears. Doing this enabled my eyes to be like a Sharingan or Byakugan User. Maybe not as awesome as Neji, but I am almost there! I didn't have a specific name for this technique, but it will come sometime…

This technique is very helpful, obviously against one who does indeed have the Sharingan. My technique grants me incredible clarity of perception, allowing me to easily recognize different forms of chakra. This ability also allows me to being able to even see an attack and know when it is coming.

Adding chakra to my ears wasn't something I usually did, but it would help in a battle like this. So this part wasn't really part of my technique. I just needed it to help me hear the slightest sigh or snap of a small twig in the distance.

But of course, all good things have drawbacks. I can't activate my eye technique without others noticing. Pouring chakra to my eyes makes it glow a sparkly emerald, making it glimmer and such in the light or dark. At least it didn't make me go blind like the Sharingan. Or add a painful burden like the Byakugan.

So, I guess we're on equal playing ground then?

"GOOOOO!" Kankuro yelled the signal.

I was the first to react. I quickly made several hand-signs and yelled, "Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance!" This jutsu surrounds me in crystal particles, and then condenses them into numerous shuriken, making them fly in every direction.

Everyone was surprised, except the Uchiha. This jutsu is in fact only inherited by passing it down in your own clan —Kekkei Genkai— and it takes much for someone like me – not in the clan – to learn it. And yet, the Damn Uchiha didn't think it was worth activating his Sharingan. Stupid Uchiha with his damn pride.

**Ohohoho, he'll learn to never underestimate us again!**

Sasuke was able to dodge most of my shuriken, but I was able to land several hits here and there on his body. Then, he whispered, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique." I wouldn't be able to hear it unless I had chakra enhanced hearing, but hey. Lucky me.

"Wind Enhanced Water Wave!" I screamed, counteracting his jutsu. Of course I learned tons of new jutsu, the last one coming from Temari. When in Konoha, Neji had once mentioned it to me and taught me the hand signs. Unfortunately, that was the most he could teach me because of our busy lives. Luckily on my mission to Suna, Temari helped me to develop further.

Sasuke jumped in the air and onto some freaky tall oak tree, "Well, Well, Well, you've gotten stronger, Sakura." He complemented, but I didn't believe it.

"But, you're forgetting. I've gotten stronger too." He pointed out as a huge fireball was flung at me. It was much more enormous version of the regular Fireball Jutsu, but I knew what to do because of my last encounter with Itachi.

"Swift Release: Shadowless Flight!" This allows me to move incredibly fast, making only those with great perception be able to see my movements. Therefore, allowing me to dodge his Fireball. I heard Sasuke grunt in frustration and activate his Sharingan.

"Hmmm. That's more like it." I stated out loud. He jumped down from the creepily tall tree, and I saw an opportunity.

I used my Chakra Enhanced Strength and threw a blow to the ground, right where he was supposed to land.

"CUSO!" I heard him yell. And suddenly, I was trapped within a pearly-white realm of mist.

"The Hidden Mist Technique." I whispered thoughtfully.

"Oi Sasuke, just cut it out. There's no point, it'll just drain your chakra. I can see right through your jutsu because of my eyes." I pointed to my glowing emerald eyes. At that, the mist died down just a little bit, but enough for me to see Sasuke staring right at me twenty feet away. I felt an involuntary chill roll down my spine, and I couldn't believe he would do this in a 'friendly' battle.

"Mangekyō Sharingan." I heard gasps of horror from the other ninjas watching on the sidelines.

"SASUKE STOP! THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, I can handle myself." I pulled up my black gloves, which were now all rugged and dirty.

"Sakura! Listen to Naruto! I don't want to see you hurt yourself!" Gaara yelled a little too out of character. Of course, I gave him the 'Let-Me-Do-This-And-I'll-Owe-You-A-Billion-Favors' innocent look. He just replied with a dejected and apprehensive nod.

As soon as our 'crowd' stopped being annoying, I looked right into Sasuke's Mangekyō eyes. I know it was an insane move, but I had something up my sleeve. Sasuke had inherited Itachi's **Tsukuyomi**, a genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, torturing them for what seems like days in only a matter of seconds. And I knew what I had what it took to beat him. Itachi had once stated to me in battle that Tsukuyomi can only be broken by a Sharingan user that shares the same blood as him. Technically meaning Sasuke could be the only one who could've overcome it.

And now... I was sucked into the illusionary world.

Just like Itachi's illusionary world, I was nailed onto a post. There was the typical a red moon casting a red light throughout the illusion with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the background a blood-red appearance while everything else was is in a grey scale, inverted colour.

"I'm sorry Sakura that it has come to this." Sasuke stated as he unsheathed his sword, but I knew how to deal with this.

"**SHANNARO!" **

* * *

I don't think I'v ever actually done this for any chapter of WNM, so I guess this is a start! :D

**AnimeLuver216 -** I like it when Gaara is playful, he cracks me up. xD . I might actually do the Gaara teddy bear scene because it sounds SUPER funny. Haha yay. :D LOL. Kakashi-Sensei is old. xD .

**Cindy Medeiros - **You can guess who ever said that, its not really important. XD.

**SasoLOVE111**

**LonLon - **Gaara + Playful = Awesome. :D

**ImmaBeForever - **LOL Thannks. :3

**Animelover351- **I love your reviews, they're part of my muse. :D . LOL Sorry about the last chapter, I didn't know it was all crapped up together xD.

**WIN - **SUPER HIGH-FIVE!

**chey721 **

**LilyLavender14 - SPOILER. **Sasuke's is sooo going to be jealous. :3 x] Are you Psychic?

**Kaaateeelyn **- Dude, am I taht predictable? xD .

**dUR **- Your name cracked me up. :]

**Kima Shena - **I wish I could write faster. x]. I wish I could use one of those jutsu to write awesomely faster. xD .

**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe - **LOL I LOVE YOUR NAME. lol Sakura is soo innocent she doesn't know what it means xD.

**Himeko Koneko - **Gaara x Sakura or GaaSaku, whatever people call it. Is my favorite pairing! :D . My favorite author is Celtic Oak! BEST GAASAKU STORIES EVER.

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for a LONG time.**

**I've kind of been having a writer's block for ALL of my stories. So I've been thinking of holding off Can I Be Your Romeo for a while? I just don't know what to do next. ()\(^.^)**

**I might even finish this story before CIBYR. o3o . Still. Maybe some help? Yes Please? :D**

**Discalimer: Whatever and Shit.**

**Inner**

_Thoughts. Or whatever._

**_ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

"_**SHANNARO!" **_

Sasuke let out a hiss of agony as I freed myself from the chains on the cross, and threw punches onto every part of his body. And Yes, I did happen to kick him where it hurts the most. :3

"What the hell was that!" I heard him yell, heaving both the Uchiha and I out of the illusionary world.

"What you deserve." I muttered in a hush tone, slowly picking myself off the ground. I just loved the shocking look he threw in my direction.

"Tell me." He demanded as we encircled each other in the – now destroyed – clearing.

"It's a secret." Even in this state, I wasn't going to give up in pissing him off!

"You're such a child."

"And you're a arrogant egotistic bastard." I stated as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're still infuriating as ever." Even if those words really hurt me to my core, I had to push them aside in this battle.

"Don't act like you know me!" I yelled.

"Ditto." I stopped in place, and continued to glare at everything in sight, of course, everything but the effing Uchiha.

"You still are no match for me."

"I AM NOT THE SAME WEAK LITTLE GIRL!" I screamed in fury.

"Che, Annoying."

I quickly gathered chakra to my hands once more and yelled, "I'LL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

"You can only try." I heard him comment, and the anger quickly rushed to my face.

Throwing many kunai in frustration, I quickly rushed beside him and jabbed my only katana to his ribs. He quickly darted to the side, avoiding the stupid blade, but I saw what was really bothering him.

"Arrrh." He jeered out in pain as he held onto his left eye.

**The same happened for Itachi, with the Mangekyō. **

_I know. Hopefully he isn't the stupid caveman we all think he is._

I tried to punch the lights out of him, but sadly he swiftly dodged my blow and rolled to the side. I aimed for the ground below me, but he kicked my legs under me, making me lose my balance. As I was ready to fall to the ground, that was until _someone_ had to call it quits.

_Poof. _"I think that's enough training for today." Kakashi informed as he held a firm grip on my clenched fist, and the blade of Sasuke's Kusanagi.

"Fine." I said in defeat as I brought back my tightened fist, which was soon followed by the sound of Sasuke sheathing his sword. I used a small amount of chakra to heal the small wounds the both of us have, for it wasn't too much.

"To dinner we go!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed onto the Kazekage's and the Puppeteer's non-expecting arms, and towed them into a random direction. Temari looking flabbergasted, quickly followed her 'abducted' brothers. Kakashi sprang into action in the same direction, leaving me with the Damn Uchiha… Again.

"Where is he bringing them? AND WHERE ARE THEY GOING?" I asked/yelled in his face.

"Hn." He gave me 'Does-It-Look-Like-I-Know' look. But I just loved to push his buttons.

"Is that all you can possibly say?" I questioned as I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Oh shut up." I retorted and instantaneously leaped into the air, following this weird parade of Konoha and Suna Ninjas.

I stepped within the secured area, past the front gates. Oddly, the regular solemn feeling was replaced with the animated feeling of happiness that filled the air. The buildings that many had told scary stories about were lit up with a buoyant feeling to the brim. The dark routes that I had seen once or twice adorned bright luminosities. Since when was there a drastic change in this sad, sad, place?

"Okay now really, what the hell is going on?" I asked the Uchiha as he slowly strolled beside me, which he replied with a very small 'Hn.'

Spotting the house that seemed to have many figures in the windows, I ventured toward it. The Uchiha tried to calmly and coolly follow behind me, but obviously failed. He was hot on my trail, obviously as curious as I was. As we neared the house, the ligts inside the house had abruptly flickered off. Whoever was in there was trying to keep us out, but clearly lacking the awesome skill.

I slowly reached over to slide the Japanese Shoji Screen open. The screen slid gradually, and revealed the darkness of this room in the _empty _Uchiha District.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**I'm sorry, to lazy to write the reviewers. xD. Maybe next time? I promise I won't give you filler crap! :D**


End file.
